January 2, 2020 NXT UK results
| image = WWE NXT UK Logo2.png | promotion = WWE | date = January 2, 2020 | venue = Bonus Arena | city = Kingston upon Hull | trans = Taped | sender = WWE Network | rating = | site = NXT UK results #75 | special = | previous = December 26 | next = NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool II }} The was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on January 2, 2020. Summary Prior to the first NXT UK matchup of 2020, NXT’s Kona Reeves took to the mic to blame everything in sight for his loss to Trent Seven several weeks ago. But when Kona turned his words to Dave Mastiff, “The Bomber” made him pay with a hard blow that sent his outspoken opponent to the canvas. Although the nefarious Reeves fought back with an earth-shattering assault, the dominant competitor sent his prey Into the Void for a big three-count. Prior to her Triple Threat Match against NXT UK Women’s Champion Kay Ley Lee and Piper Niven at NXT UK: Blackpool II, Toni Storm came before the WWE Universe to explain her absence after losing the title at TakeOver: Cardiff, to apology to Niven for letting her animosity for Ray drive a wedge between them and, most importantly, to ask Piper to step aside from the match at Blackpool so she could face the titleholder one-on-one. When Piper refused, however, the standoff turned volatile, and KLR emerged to laugh about the conflict between her two imminent opponents. After Kassius Ohno tried to rip off Ligero’s mask during their previous matchup, Ligero was out for retribution in the return contest. But, in the final moments of the contest, The Wrestling Genius used his environment to his advantage to trap Ligero in the ropes before making him tap out to the Kassius Clutch. As the dust cleared, Ohno reiterated to the WWE Universe that his only purpose for continuing to wrestle is to show why he is “the greatest British Wrestler alive.” Ashton Smith & Oliver Carter picked up their first win against The Outliers when Riddick Moss decided to celebrate a bit too early and gave Smith enough time to get him in a quick small package for the victory. As a result of the destructive conflict between Gallus and Imperium that essentially leveled NXT UK for the better part of the fall, negotiations between the faction leaders -- United Kingdom Champion WALTER and Joe Coffey -- led to the scheduling of several contests. But the matches that were established as a result of the talks were not limited to Superstars from those factions. In order to get The Ring General to sign off on the proposed matches, Ilja Dragunov, who had sided with Gallus in the conflict, stepped up and agreed to once again face Alexander Wolfe, this time in a No Disqualification Match. The action started out in furious fashion when an overzealous Dragunov charged up the ramp to engage Wolfe during his entrance. This collision set the stage for a brutal showdown between Imperium’s “hatchet man” and the Crimson Menace both inside and outside the ring. The competitors incorporated Kendo sticks, steel steps, a table, steel chairs and the hardest parts of the ring. They also combined high-impact maneuvers with the dangerous implements, including Dragunov’s Coast-to-Coast off the ropes and Wolfe’s German Suplex onto a pile of chairs. Although Wolfe drove his opponent’s throat into the chair and seemingly broke his fingers with that same device, Dragunov lifted his foe off the ground and smashed him through the table. Ilja followed up with Torpedo Moscow for the hard-fought victory. After the bell, however, Marcel Barthel and Fabian Aichner stormed the ring to deliver a post-match attack on the victorious Superstar. As WALTER came out to watch the carnage on the top of the ramp, Joe Coffey suddenly surprised him with a lariat and disappeared before Imperium could get to him. Results ; ; *Dave Mastiff defeated Kona Reeves *Kassius Ohno defeated Ligero *Ashton Smith & Oliver Carter defeated The Outliers (Dorian Mak & Riddick Moss) *Ilja Dragunov defeated Alexander Wolfe in a No Disqualification Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 1-2-20 NXT UK 1.jpg 1-2-20 NXT UK 2.jpg 1-2-20 NXT UK 3.jpg 1-2-20 NXT UK 4.jpg 1-2-20 NXT UK 5.jpg 1-2-20 NXT UK 6.jpg 1-2-20 NXT UK 7.jpg 1-2-20 NXT UK 8.jpg 1-2-20 NXT UK 9.jpg 1-2-20 NXT UK 10.jpg 1-2-20 NXT UK 11.jpg 1-2-20 NXT UK 12.jpg 1-2-20 NXT UK 13.jpg 1-2-20 NXT UK 14.jpg 1-2-20 NXT UK 15.jpg 1-2-20 NXT UK 16.jpg 1-2-20 NXT UK 17.jpg 1-2-20 NXT UK 18.jpg 1-2-20 NXT UK 19.jpg 1-2-20 NXT UK 20.jpg 1-2-20 NXT UK 21.jpg 1-2-20 NXT UK 22.jpg 1-2-20 NXT UK 23.jpg 1-2-20 NXT UK 24.jpg 1-2-20 NXT UK 25.jpg 1-2-20 NXT UK 26.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #75 results * NXT UK results #75 at WWE.com * [ NXT UK results #75 on WWE Network] Category:Events with No Disqualification matches Category:2020 events